Erin Wright
Erin Wright is a protagonist of the thirty-fifth book in the Goosebumps series, ''A Shocker on Shock Street'', as well as its television adaptation. History Erin Wright and her best friend Marty are huge fans of the Shock Street horror films. Erin's father, Mr. Wright, is a theme park designer who is currently working on a tramcar ride for Shocker Studios, the studio behind the Shock Street films, and he tasks Erin and Marty with testing the ride out. Erin is excited, but when she asks if her mother will be coming to the studios with them, Mr. Wright seems confused. The kids ride the tramcar, but as the ride progresses, they get into one scary situation after another. From battling giant mantises to an encounter with zombies that rise out of the ground, to being attacked by Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl. Erin and Marty begin to suspect that the attractions on the ride aren't fake. They're real and they're deadly. After a long trip through the park, Erin and Marty eventually find themselves on the real Shock Street, right as a movie is being filmed. They ask the director, Mr. Denver, how to find Mr. Wright, and he mentions that they should go through Shockro's House of Shocks. Marty runs to the house just as Erin spots a large power cord sticking out of the back of Mr. Denver. Before she can warn Marty, he ends up getting electrocuted. Mr. Wright shows up and Erin panics. She suddenly doesn't recognize him, thinking that he's not her real father and thinking he must have done something to her mother. Suddenly she starts to slur her speech until she eventually slows to a stop. Mr. Wright is confused that the two robot children he used to test the tramcar ride were acting so strange, and why the Erin robot created memories of a mother. He picks them both up and takes them back to his lab. In the ending of the television adaptation, while Mr. Wright works on new versions of the Erin and Marty robots, the originals suddenly come back to life, ready to get their revenge. Despite his best efforts, he cannot shut either robot off as they tell him that even robots want to live. Mr. Wright's fate is left unknown to the viewer. General Information Personality Erin is far more serious in comparison to Marty, who is more of a prankster. As such, usually gets really annoyed by his constant pranks. However, similar to Marty, she also gets easily scared, but tries to act brave. She also acts far more emotional, most likely due to her A.I. creating memories of a mother. Physical Appearance In the book, Erin is short and kind of chubby. She has a round face, short black hair, and blue eyes. In the episode, Erin has long brown hair and brown eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - Shocker on Shock Street Actor * Brooke Nevin (television series) Trivia *Erin's actress, Brooke Nevin, would later play Rachel in Animorphs, another television series based on a Scholastic property produced by Protocol Entertainment. Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters Category:Comic characters